Dusk
by Twilight Wrighter
Summary: Bella Cullen must test her strength,knowledge and control going in a relationship with Edward Swan
1. Edward Swan

Rose and I were going hunting today, even after our week long trip yesterday. She wanted me to be prepared. Edward was starting school today. My SINGER was starting school today. My MATE was starting school today. Ugh... Life as a vampire.

I knew one thing for sure, I would not damn him into this world. NEVER! We ran out the door and let our senses take over. I caught a grizzly and we smiled. I ran up to one, just coming out of hibernation. I tapped her on the shoulder and jumped on the tree. She looked all around, spinning this way and that. She stopped and I tapped her again. I jumped on the nearest tree. Once she calmed down I tapped her once more. She stood up on her back lags and I waved and smiled.

She growled and I did a Walker kick to her. Soon I was on top of her, draining her. Emmet came into view, arm draped around Rose.

"Playing with your food again I see?" He laughed

"Let's not forget who's older here now." I replied

"Me! I'm 23 and YOU are 17!"

I rolled my eyes and walked up to him. He picked me up and spun me around in circles. He kissed me on the cheek and I kissed him back.

"You'll do FINE little sis, just make sure he stays AWAY from that Leah bitch, or I swear to god. She'll get some of this." he flexed his muscles and hit his chest.

"Let's go. I can't wait to get these clothes off." Rose complained

"It's not my fault you don't play with your food." I said

"I think it's childish."

"You ARE a child! Your 19, Rosalie!"

"Older than you!" she sneered

"That's it ROSE! I've put up with this enough! As if I don't need some silence every once in a while!" Alice came screaming

She started flailing her arms around, saying something about concentrating on her visions. She jumped down from the roof, where she was sitting with Jasper and started getting in Rose's face.

_Let's just back away slowly._ Emmet's voice came into my head. I nodded my head and we started backing away. Once we were far enough away from them we started running. We made it there in 3 minutes, Rose and Alice still arguing, Alice about to hit Rose.

"Where are your sisters?" Esme asked me as I walked into the kitchen to hug her

"Well, let's just say Alice has had enough of Rose interfering with her concentration." Jasper drawled, sending me calmness and confidence

"Aw... Melita, Alice does not get too angry?"

"Nothing bad Mama, nothing more than a few scratches to Alice and some hair from Rose." I said

She nodded her head.

I went upstairs to my room, changing into a plain tank top and jeans, putting a jacket on.

"YA! We got to dress ourselves today!" Emmet cheered when he walked into my room

I clapped his hand and saw Alice right there! She just came out of no where! She must have jumped in through my open window.

She sat on my bed and sobbed.

"Ali, what's wrong?" I asked

"Emmet's outfit! Just look at him!"

I took in his outfit. I didn't see anything wrong with it, he was just wearing basketball shorts that hat a red band and a lacrosse symbol at the bottom right leg, a red t shirt and whit nikes with a red check and black laces.

"I don't see anything wrong with it really, Ali." I said as I hugged her tightly.

"Edward Swan is wearing the same thing!" she cried

So, I'd spot him easily. Like I wanted to find him by that,mouthwatering, juicy, whoa stop! Scent.

"And?"

" He'll thing Emmet's a dweeb!"

NO!

"Emmet, go change, NOW! Same shorts, but with a blue lacrosse sign, a blue shirt, and blue nikes!" I said, anxiety rising

I needed us all to make a good impression, which is why I had to change! Oh no!

"Alice, pick out my outfit stat! Rose, pick out a dress!" I screamed I quickly closed the door and started to take of my clothes. I took of my jacket, took my hair from the pony and grabbed the clothes Alice gave me. I quickly changed and handed Alice my hair kit and make up kit. She quickly got to work, straightening my hair and pulling it back into a braid, head band look. I got up and looked in the mirror. I looked, perfect. Everyone stood outside in a line, as if waiting for Alice's approval.

She gave a nod of her head and we went outside.

"Allie, which car will he like most?" I asked

"Emmet's jeep. You, Em and I will take that one. Rose, Jasper, take the motorcycles. Let's get going! We have a soul to protect, a life on the line, and two peoples eternal happiness about to start!" she screamed

Emmet quickly jumped into the back and stood in the cage. He grabbed his lacrosse gear and slung it over his shoulder.

He looked down at me and gave a smile.

"Let's do this little sis!" he boomed and pressed the stereo button, and on came Emmet's all time song, Riot by three days grace. He started to bang his head, up and down, and sang along. Allie looked at me and shook her head.

I got in the front seat and we floored it.

Edward Swan, here I come. I WON'T KILL YOU.


	2. Meeting Edward

I was flooring it. Emmet was smiling as he put the song on replay and was head banging. Suddenly Alice turned Blank. I didn't like to read my family's minds without permission so I kept driving.

"Alie, what is it?" I asked

"SLOW DOWN! HIS FATHER IS THE CHIEF OF POLICE YOU KNOW!" she yelled

"What, Allie, he's being driving' to SCHOOL in the cruiser!" Emmet boomed

He started laughing and soon he was on the floor

"Em! Shut your ass up! Now let's HOPE we can get him away from Mike and Ben! If we don't, we're in for it. Big!" I yelled

He nodded his head and got back to being king of the jeep.

Soon we had pulled into school and the cruiser was there.

The moment of truth. I listened in on the conversation.

_"Son, sorry. I'll get that truck from Jake and Leah in no time."_

_"No, dad, it's alright. Just drop me off at the res and I'll drive the truck back. We don't need them making any un needed trips. Money's tight enough for Harry and Billy as is,"_

_"Alright Son, if your sure."_

_"Bye dad, love ya."_

And that was where I fell in love. I parked the truck and braced myself. Em, Jazz and Rose were already making there way to him to join the crowd. The crowd was surprised, but otherwise unimpressed and used to our beauty.

"You'll do fine. You know NOT to bet against me." she said and we stepped out of the truck. I grabbed the keys and tossed 'em to Emmet once we got to the crowd. I went to stand next to my brothers. Jasper put his arm around me, making it look like a normal brother-sister thing, but what was really a restraint. He sent me slushiness and calmness. I stopped breathing and we all waited.

Edward stepped out of the car and waved to his dad as he drove away. Then he looked at the crowd. He smiled.

"He's surprised, he didn't know there were such beautiful ladies in Forks." Jasper whispered.

"Can you get a read on him?" Alice asked

I focused in on his mind.

_Who do I hang out with! Who's nice! Who's friendly! Who doesn't draw too much attention to themselves? Oh MY GOD! WHO IS THAT FINE WOMAN!_

"He thinks I'm fine and he's unsure of whose nice and not center spot light." I said

Emmet and Jasper walked right up to him.

"He G what's up?" Emmet asked, looking for a bro-five

"Naw, man, not much, you?" he replied

His voice was amazing and it sent shivers up my spine. My un beating hear beat at his smile. It was kind of crooked, beautiful.

I smiled

"Naw man, not much, listen, don't hang with those dweebs over there. Chill with us. I'm Emmet, this is my bro Jasper, but we call him Jazz and his girl Alice over there calls him Jazzy Love! Ha! You gotta come meet the ladies."

"Yo, sure man."

Emmet slung his arm around his shoulder. Jazz walked with them, checking his emotions

_All good Bells._

I nodded my head. They were getting closer. His heart was picking up, his blush hinting at appearing. I took him in. Unruly bronze hair, and it made him look like he just got off a commercial shoot for hair gel, perfect emerald green eyes.

"So G, this is my girl Rosalie, but she likes Rose better 'cuz she smells sweet at first, then you get to know her and the thorn pokes ya, this is Jazz's girl Alice, but you can call her Allie, and THIS smoking' piece of ass is my sister Bella. But don't worry, none of us are related by blood, we just fosters, but Rose and Jazz here are blood, there our foster moms sisters kids."

"It's chill to meet ya'll. My names Edward."

Of course it is dip wad. We've seen you for a week.

The others had basically given up on Edward becoming they're friend and walked away.

Rose was the first of us to say hi.

"Hi Edward, if you didn't notice, Bella here's the odd one out. Maybe you two can change that and become this" she put her hands together

"You are so dead." I whispered

The blush was full on now.

"Hi! I'm Allie! Don't mind Rose! Although, you would make a cute couple." Allie cheered on.

"Hi, I'm Bella, don't mind Emmet and Jasper, if they get to be to much, you can always just hang out with us girls."

He nodded his head and smiled that crooked smile.

We walked into the office with him and waited as he got his schedule. Alice scanned it.

"Alright, you have 1st with Em, 2nd with Jazz and Rose, 3rd with me, 4the with Bella, 5th with Em and Rose, 6th with Me and Jazz, and 7th with all of us!" she cheered

Oh no! Two classes with him! And we're doing blood typing on Weds-day! What do I do!

Just then the bell rung and Em and Edward made their way to class. I had class with Alice and Rose, so we know this is gonna be girl time, not paying attention to the class at all. We already know more than the teacher. She knows it too!

"He was so cute! Not as cute as Em! But cute none the less!" Rose said

"I know! That crooked grin!" Alice said

"It had me swooning guys! I'm already in love with the poor soul!" I said

"He's gong to be such a great addition to the family! Mom will love him! Dad is going to have to keep a constant supply of casts though! I already see him punching Mike! This is gonna be good! "

"I think Emmet's going to invite him for 'dinner' next week!"

"Oh my GOD! WHEN ARE WE GOING TO TELL HIM!"

"Next week, Emmet's loading him up with all this vampire's are cool shit, than, Jazz is going to use his strength in the bathroom while theyre washing they're hands, then, Edward and Bells start going out, then she tells him."

"I can't believe it!"

The rest of the class consisted of Edward and Bella date plans and when we're going to play baseball.

The bell rung and classes flew by. Then it was 4th period.

I walked into class and sat down in my usual seat. I got my books out, which were useless designer notebooks. They were Vera Bradly! Absurd! Like we needed all that! The whole point of school was to BLEND in!Alice, obviously decides we need to be the coolest people on the planet. Like our beauty gets us nowhere! And lets not mention knowledge!

Just then HE walked in. I smiled and tapped the seat next to me.

"Hey Bells. You know that Mike kid? He's pissing me off!" Edward said

I giggled

"He does it to every one of us, what he do, try to get you to join?"

"NO! He thought me and Alice were flirting, and he leaned over and said "Hey buddy, watch it! She's with the idiots!"' And it bummed Alice's whole mood! First, he made a lady sad, second, he insults my friends, third he mis reads my liking of the Cullen ladies!"

I smiled

"Which one of us do you like?"

He looked down. then he mumbled."You."

"Huh, I didn't hear you!"

"YOU!"

I smiled.

"Feelings mutual."

And that was how it all began. we had a whole conversation. Where he's from, where I'm from, apparently Em had Edward in his pranks already. I smiled the whole way through.


	3. Boyfriend

It had been two days since Edward started school with us. And I know, even if it is just two days, I would have fallen in love with him back in my human days too. So far, I've found out alot about him.

His favorite color is red, ironic, he hates the cold weather, ironic even more, loves baseball, basketball, any sport you can run in. He was ging to try out for the basketball team with Em next week. He plays the piano, along with guitar, he writes poetry and songs, he secretly loves Debussy and classical music. He's really an old soul. He just puts on a modern day cover so Em and Jazz won't diss him. When I told him they wouldn't care, he doubted me.

He is one of the most selfless person I have EVER met though. He moved here so his mom and step dad could have some privacy and enjoy theyre newly wed days without a teenager in the way. He cooks dinner everyday for his dad, his uncles Billy and Harry, and his cousins Leah, Seth and Jake. So, I guess we COULDN'T stop him from hanging out on the reservation, but we can keep his visits down to every once in a while. hopefully. He helps Jake and Seth run theyre own mechanic shop, and he helps Leah ALOT.

We all know that Leah and Sam were split when Sam imprinted on Emily, Leah's bestfriend and cousin, therefore Edward's distant cousin. Edward is her bestfriend, and it helps because now she is a bitch. Litterlly. On day, I was hunting, and she decided to just walk up and down the treaty line, not on patrol, in wolf form. Emmet and I stared at her from the tree tops all day. She walked up and down, no matter what. She had no point but to stink up our land.

First she walked in wolf, then back in human, then wolf. She'd scent alot of stuff up with her scent and then she'd throw it on our land. It went on for four weeks every day untill Sam put a stop to it. He thankfully understood why we were on a tree, and gave us a pardon because we hadn't noticed it tilted to theyre land. We since then have had to deal with Leah on our land in human form, walking in every place we go. Along the highway that leads to our driveway, in the grocery store, at school, because she took a job as a teacher we all had teacher's assistant, and Carlisle would not make her leave! Never! He was just letting Leah walk all over us, taking the secret and the treaty to advantage.

Since she took up the job, all five of us have had detention for at least one week a month! It was absurb! Carlisle FINALLY asked Sam to control Leah, and we had to make a new treaty. I had to think of it. It stated that the pack shall only be able to set foot in Forks to visit family, but clothes, and go to the hospital. I made sure we made it to the neccaseaties. They had shop markets theyre, they had jobs theyre. I also had to thicken the line. it goes from where we hunt, to where they patrol. No nonsense scents drifting into my nose while I am TRYING to play with a mad mama bear!

And now, since Edward has been here, she hugs him everyday whenever she see's him, smothers her scent all over him. SHE KNEW I HAD MATED WITH HIM WHY DOES SHE TRY! I wanted no more than to walk right up to the Clearwaters house and give that Leah a piece, of. my MIND! She makes me go crazy, by keeping him after nine o clock, and I must wait to watch him sleep and listen to his dreams till ten, and it absolutely scares me, what if she lost control, what if she told him, what if she said lies about us, what if she said were human drinkers, and what if she hurts his feelings.

He wears Nike's, DC's, Pacsun and Hollister. Alice goes to the store every morning before school, putting alittle more in his giftcards he keeps for all of the stores. I appriciate that all of my family loves him already. He plays C.O.D with Em and Jazz, he helps Alice with the outfits she makes for us all, and I've noticed since then my outfits consisted of short shorts and skinny jeans and tight fitting shirts. And I find it to be rather flattering.

He helps Rose out with her car troubles, helps her pick out new cars and find parts, he helps Esme cook his meals, which we eat and sit down with him to eat, and I find it rather amuzing. Emmet likes it, and the rest of us quickly put it in bags too quick for the human eye. And I, have been a silent observer. I stay hidden in my room, not wanting to take risks. It's only been two days, but he's already a part of the family.

I quickly hopped out of the convertable, the girls and I drove togeather, and we grabbed our stuff out of the back seat. Alice had given me a backpack with pearls on it! ABSURB! I sold it to some antiquer and put it to my floor piano. Emmet and I got two extra pianos and made a square. We also made the room they were in black with white music signs on them and added strobe lights. Wee made it to where the pianos where by touch and not whenyou had to stand on them tilll your weight pushed them in. The white keys now changed different colors every time you clicked them and the black made the white music signs on the wall turn to built in strobe lights.

The two of us went a little overboard and came out of the renovatioon with five dollars left from the sale. But hey, we had fun and we always have fun when we play on the floor pianos. I hoped Eddward would like to play with us sometime, or if he'd rather keep it to the grands. It doesn't matter to me as long as we had fun! And Edward was happy.I expected that the connection to my family would weaken, but it didn't. It stayed the same.

I walked over to Em with Rose. He linked his arm around both of our waists.

"So, Bells, you gonna actually come outside today?" Emmet asked

I don't know! I mean, I want to hang out with him, I really do, but I also don't want to hurt him. I mean, what if his blood becomes overwhelming? What if, while talking to him, I become to comfortable and slip up and say "I had to go hunting so much when I met you.", what if he held my hand and squeezed it, and I squeezed it back, using to much force?

"Bella, that won't happen." Alice said

"What do you see?" I asked

"I see him starting to fall for you even more."

Oh! My! God! YES!

"Yes! YES! YES!"

Alice, taking advantage of my overly excited state, talked me into buying a complete new outfit, which I just nodded along to. She was ging to get me a white and grey striped sweater dress, purple leapord pring down jacket, and purple patten leather lace ups.

It fairly reminded me of the outfit she had created for me the other day, but it was a white and grey sweater shirt, purple leapord print jeans and purple saddle ring boots.

Did Edward have a thing for purple leapords? Or was that Alice's obsession? No, she hadn't dressed up in them, wait, she was wairing blue leaprd jackets and Rose was wearing pink. THAT explains it. Allies doing.

"Ali, what is up with your leapord obsession?" I asked

"Oh, no, it's the latest fashion in Italy. Jessica Stanely and Lauren Long just found out this morning, and went and bought these tack leapord boots, in atteempts to get the attention of our men." she growled the last part, Rose and I joining in

We walked over to Edwards truck. Alice smiled and giggled, Rose smiled and winked, Emmet chuckled, and Jazz gave a thubs up.

"What is going on with you people?" I asked

"Stop looking at his face and start looking at HIM." Emmet said

"Alright, alright." I said

He was wearing red and black DC's, black sweats with a red drawband, and a red and black Yankee hat.

"So, he's wearing sweats Allie."

"No, look at his SHIRT."

"Fine,its just gonna be white."

I looked at his upper body, which was not white. It was red and slung over his shoulder. Showing oof his biceps, his 8 pack. His BARE chest. I started going into over drive. I was oggling him like a Sex Addict oggles the playboy bunny who asked him to fix her bra strap.

.GOD.

"Dios Mios!" I said

"Like what you see huh, Bells?" Edward asked

I nodded my head.

Then he grabbed his shirt and hung it like it was the Bull Tamers Cape.

I decided to study his shirt, as it must be funny if he was showing it to me.

"Bella Cullen, You like ME! Go out with me already!" it read

I blinked my eyes twice and looked at Emmet. If this was real, he had come up with it.

He smiled his bright dimply grin, signaling a dead give a way he didn't.

"Edward, you came up with this?" I asked

He nodded his head

"Fine. Edward Swan, I like you and have had a crush n you ever since I saw you hop out of the Police Cruiser. Will you be myboyfriend?"

"Sure thing sweet darlin'."


	4. Blood Typing

He slung his arm around my waist and we walked up to the family. Since his shirt was off, I took advantage. It was cold weather, but warm for forks, but still reasonably cold.

I reached my arm over to his chest and traced his abs, in a light, but loving gesture, showing him how I felt. I did this repeatedly until we finally got over to the family.

"Oh Yeah! Yeah Buddy!" Emmet said, imitating Pauly D from that INSANE show Jersey Shore that he and Jasper love so much.

"Nice!" Jasper cat called

"Awwww..." Alice gushed

"FINALLY!" Rose said moving her arms to make a big gesture of happiness.

Edward smiled and I saw his face hinting at a blush, and I held my breath.

I was bombarded all ways by thoughts, mainly Emmet's very disgusting ones.

_What Bells, Don't get enough abs around the court?_

_Man, you should have went in the supply closet and done it with your tongue, would've been hotter._

Were the constant thoughts of Emmet, which then turned to thoughts of him and Rose last night, which I tried to Block out, but he was screaming them

"Emmet. You can think about Rosie some other time." I hissed

"Yeah man, I'm about to rush Allie here to the supply closet dammit!" Jasper followed suit

Edward didn't even notice our little interaction. I decided to embarrass Emmet, Alice, seeing the vision, silently decided to play along, thus sending Jasper a mischief feeling, thus the biggest embarrassment ever. The corners of my mouth turned upwards.

"So, while Emmet here fantasizes about ole' Rosie here, why don't we get to class?" I said

"Oh god! I can see it now! Young teenage boy faints of wet dreams involving Girlfriend, Rose Hale!" Jasper boomed

"Oh lord! I'll have to was the house head to toe!" Alice giggled

This sent Edward into guffaws, Emmet into huffs of annoyance and Rose into embarrassment.

Emmet and Edward walked off to class, but not after a warning glare to the person standing next to us, a human, who was so nosy!

The three of us girls waved good bye to Jasper and Alice and I were giggling walking into class.

As always, everyone fell silent as Rose stepped into the room, and I could hear the self conscious thoughts of even the most confident girls in class.

"Rose, mind not being so beautiful? Girls are telling me how big they're boobs are!" I hissed

"Sorry! Beautiful human, killing Vampire!" she said low, still in a sing song voice

All of my classes went by in a giffy and I was faced with horrible horrors. Blood Typing. Do I stay with Edward, do I go in the car? Go in the car, I don't want to take ANY chances. I walked to the Jeep and hopped inside. All of my family was there.

"What are we doing?" Jasper asked

"I don't know. Allies the psychic."

"We're going home. The blood typing will last all day, and the blood will be there all day. Sorry Belly Boo Bop. But Edward is going to come over today, so no worries. But if he's driving that tomato truck, I'm picking him up." Alice said

"A-Greed." Emmet boomed

I hopped into the front seat of the convertible and put the key in ignition.

"Driving now?" Rose asked

"Eh, least I'll do is make it go no lower than 95 again." I said

"NO! I shall not deal with your maniac driving!" Rose said

"Rose, shut up and get in the jeep." Jasper barked

"We need to hurry up. Five minutes and Edwards gonna get pricked!" Alice yelled

She hopped into the convertible and I floored it. We were going and easy 98 and I was flooring it. What would have been a 30 minute drive got home in 10 minutes, Emmet close behind.

I parked the truck and hung the keys on the rack and walked inside.

"Darlings, what are you doing? Skipping school! Bella I except better from you!" Esme exclaimed as we all walked into the living room

"Blood typing mom." Alice answered

"Aww, I see Melita. Good choices." she understood

"Allie, go pick out our outfits please." I asked

"Gladly!" she said, skipping up the stairs.

Emmet had already turned on his X box and was putting a new game into his systym. Jasper was sitting, controller in hand, criss cross apple sauce on the floor. Rose went to go make sure her car wasn't ruined on account of my driving.

"what is Alice picking clothes out for my Melita?" Esme asked

"Nothing really mom, Edward and I just started going out today. He's coming over again today."

"Ah,so this is a date? Why not go out then?"

"Well, I don't know what Alice and him have planned behind my back, but I'm assured that it'll be a family affair. We will all probably play with the floor pianos that Emmet and I have decked out with the money from that crazy satchel Alice gave me."

Esme let out a small laugh

"Darlings, I hop you have fun then."

"We'll."

"Ah, so a family affair?"

" I said so already. Although Emmet has already decided it will not be fair to have to piano players on the same team. So You and Carlisle can be the judges when Edward and I are both playing."

"Rightly so! I shall hunt now, come with me Melita?"

"Alright. Where do you want to go?"

"Maybe to the mountains. There is a grizzly problem."

"Let's go then mom. Bye guys."

They all said a mere bye to the both of us not looking up from what they were doing.


	5. Demetri

Esme and I ahd tamed the grizzly problem and now we were walking in through the doors.

"Belly Boo Bop! Your back!" Emmet boomed

"Yes I am Emmy Boo Mama Bear." I said

That's what we were calling each other today. Everyday, Emmet came up with a new nickname for me, as I for him.

"Alright! I have all of your outfits layn on the bed! Change now! Edward is coming." Alice piped up

We all nodded ur heads and weant up to our rooms.

Of COURSE!

Alice had lain on my bed, yellow gap sweatpantss with pink wording on them, a pink cut off strapples chirt, pink zebra printed socks, a yellow bow for my hair, and pink strawberrys with yellow leafs earings. I was to wear this with yellow eye shady, pink lipstick and mascarra. The absurbness of this girl whenit comes to fashion tends to annoy me.

I put on the crazy out fit and make up and pulled my hair back in the bow. I walked downstairs to wear Emmet was.

"Brother, what in Aro's name are you wearing?" I asked

When Emmet turned around, I realized it wasn't Emmet, but Demetri.

"Oh sorry Demetri. What brings you here?"

"You plan on telling a human." he said bluntly

"To change him and bring him into our coven, he is my mate." I replied

"It doesn't matter, you should bite him BEFORE you tell him."

"Carlisle believes if we tell him, he's acknowledged of it, and he may have more self control and we won't have to worry about him massacreing the whole town."

"I see your points. Bella, Aro misses your company. He wishes for the princess to return."

"Is there any law reason?"

"No, Marcus misses your company."

"Alright, I shall come for a visit. But I have a date tonight Demetri. It's a family date with my Human mate. You know how I'm protective, so if you could please hurry off before he gets here. Carlisle trusts you to follow the treaty and to not hunt untill of of our lan."

"Agreed. Goodbye, tell Carlisle Aro wishes his condolences. Bella, we have a flight for the weekend Janey and I, she sure misses her bestfriend."

"I know. I am coming."

He nodded his head and was off.

"Oh dear, I know how hard this is for you." Esme gushed

"Esme, it is no harder than resisting the uman blood

"Oh darling."

"Mom, it's alright. I miss my friends in Volterra as well."

Inside, I was dying more than I was.

Demetri. He and I had, been togeather. In that short time I rebeled against Carlisle.

He must be dying. I had mated, and he hadn't.

I knew this was going to be a WHOLE heck of a weekend.

Emmet came booming down the stairs and hugged me.

"Belly Boo Bop! Why did you talk to him! And agree to go back! What if he-"

"Marcus is blood family Emmet, I love him just as much as I love CArlisle. I owe him a visit. There are princess matters at hand anyway."

"Like whom?"

"Like, a ball for Marcus birthday, a ball for Janey and Alec's immortal life."

"Bollogna!"

"Yes, and I assume Carlisle is coming with me."

"Why?"

"BEcause he is family to the Volturri as well. He was with them fo over 20 years Emmet."

"I understand that but-"

He was interuppted by a knock at the door.

I braced my self. This was my first date with Edward.


	6. Imprint

I walked to the door and opened it.

"Hey Bells. I um, missed you today."

"Family outing."

I leaned in for a hug before welcoming him in.

"Edward!" they all chanted when we walked in

"Hey." He said, never leaving my eyes once.

He slung his arm around my waist.

"Are you hungry dear?" Esme asked

"No thankyou Miss Esme."

"Alright, when you're hungry, jsut tell me."

"So, we're gonna wait till our dad gets home then we're gonna play with the floor pianos. Man you're gonna have so much fun!" Emmet said

"Bells, can we take a walk?" Edward asked

I looked into Alice's future along with her. Nothing happens.

"Let's go." I said

We walked along the path till we got to the river. He sat down on a rock.

"Leah and Jake told me." he said, getting to the point

"WHAT! CROSS MY HEART WITH A DAMN KNIFE! I'LL KILL HER" I yelled, running to a tree far enough way and hitting it repeatedly.

Edward walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I was about to shrug them off.

"Shhh. Baby, calm down. They told me you drink animals. They said I'm safe as long as I stay away from the red ones. Shh.."

I instantly calmed down, not by Jaspers doing.

"You're not scared?"

"Should I be scared of my girlfriend? The only thing that'll hurt when she does it is break my heart."

'

"You don't care if I drain you?"

"No, I love you so much I want you to have anything you want."

"Your not scared?" 

"No.''

"Want to go back now?"

"No, I wanna know more." 

"Then, we go bck. Everyone can tell you, I need to calm down."

Truth- I'm going to give that Clearwater a piece of my mind.

"Alright?"

I nodded my head, walked him to the house and ran. I waited impatiantly for a damn wolf to hurry up!

Soon enough, Sam, Paul and Jake were at my side.

"What do you want?" Sam asked

"I need to speak to you Black and that god damn LEAH NOW!"

"Awww.. SHIT!" I heard Jake think

"DAmn straight Black! You revealed our secret! You brok the treaty! You told my mate something that was MY buisness Black, and here I thought you were my favorite!"

Saam and Paul walked off to go get Leah.

"You told MY MATE! You know what! I can't wait till you imprint! I'm telling her!"

"Sorry, it was Leahs idea."

"If it was LEAHS idea for you to get bit by a vampire would you do it Black?"

"No."

"She's coming."

As soon as she stepped into the clearing I went off.

"You Clearwater! You told my mate, you stank him up everyday, and you piss me off. Why! WHY!"

"Because! Your going to be his SAM!"

"How dare you !" Jake yelled

I stopped dead in my tracks.

"What! I'm a vampire! Wolves can't imprint on vampires!" O yelled throwing my hands in the air.

"Well, umIkindof imprintedonyou" Jake said

I walked over to him and my motherly instincts took over. I hugged him tight and let him rock back and forth He sobbed into my shoulder. I just let the tears pour from his eyes. Leh just watched as I didn't get turned on or kiss him or anything.

Jake and I would be friends. It wouldn't hurt him as long as he was able to see me, and please me whichever way I choose.

"Do you hate me?" he asked

"No, shh.. I don't and could never hate you. But do know I do not have feelings for you. I see you as a friend, or now a brother."

"What, about, Edward."

"He is my boyfriend. He asked me out today at school."

"So what do we do?"

"You know what Sam and Emily tried in the beginning?"

"Friends."

"That's what we'll do. But I do hope you can stop phasing, I don't wnt you to kive forever because of me."

"I can't wolf, won't let me."

"Okay, as long as it's the man's choice."

"Friends?"

"Always. Now come on, I have date to attend. Sam won't mind if I walk you home will he? I'm worried for your well being."

"I'll let you, I am the true Alpha."

With that we got up and I walked him to his house, we agreed we would hang out every other day in Forks or on the Reservation.


	7. Date

I walked into my home and slumped into my love's embrace.

"What's wrong my love?" he asked

"Imprints, Bitches, having to split my time between bestfriend, you, and vampiric ways!" I threw my hands in the air

"Imprint? Who imprinted on you dearest Isabella?" the same arrogent voice of fucking Demetri Volturri rang through my bones

"AND YOU! I. AM. NOT. YOUR. DEAR. I AM. EDWARDS. LOVE, JACOB BLACKS IMPRINT/ BESTFRIEND, BUT. I AM. NOTHING BUT YOUR PRINCESSA. UNDERSTAND?" I shouted, getting into his face

Jasper and Emmet were suddenlly there, holding me back.

"Calm down, Belly Boo Bop. Edwards right there."Emmet said

"SHIT!" Jacob ran through the door

He ran right to Demetri.

"HOW DARE YOU CAUSE HER PAIN!" He roared

"Your a mere mutt, what do you care?" He sneered

"A mutt? No, you did not just call me a mutt parasite! I am much more than that! I am a Vampire KILLER. I kill those who suck the life of humans. Yeah, I can track you into the deepest parts of the forestt, tear you to shreds. You hurt her during her time visiting her dad, you die! I will kill you myself!"

How'd he know? 

"Shut up mutt!" he yelled

I could see Jacob visabbly shaking, and I immediatly ran over to him.

"Jake, calm down, it's just a name, I'm just at boiling point with aall of todays commotion. PLease, Jake, calm down?" I asked

He nodded and visablly stopped shaking.

"Emmet, Jasper, I would like you to supervise Demetri to his hotel room, tell Jane what happened and come back home. Alice, Rose, I want you all to go up stairs with Edward and explain a little bit to him about imprinting, mating and what the Volturri are. Carlisle, go tell Sam, he is patrolling. Mom, go make Edward and Jake some food, make a whole lot for Jake, they eat alot. Edward likes your mushroom raviolli. Jake, you like pizza?" I asked

He shook his head yes.

"Give Jake the food Edward didn't eat last night."

My mom nodded and went off to the kitchen, everyone else to they're assigned areas.

I walked over to Jake, grabbed his hand and sat on the couch. I leaned on his leg, my hair fanned out and he played with it. We sat like this for a while.

"Bella, I want to go to Volterra with you, Carlisle, Jasper, Esme Alice and Edward."

"I don't think Edward will be coming."

"Yes, you know he will. You'll have me and him stay at a hotel nearest to the castle so I could watch out for him. Alice told me. And she told me it would only work if I begged. So, Bella, PLEASE! I cannot be away from my bestfriend that long! Do you know how long t'll be? 4 days! Thursday after school till sunday! Please it'll hurt."

He had to play that card.

"Oh alright! But you will make yourself not seenor heard to the Volturri, I don't want to try and kill my kingdom for tryin to hurt you. Edward doesn't leave the hotel room without you, you see a vampire, you pick him up, run and run till you find a sewer with a V burned into it. You jump, you come and get me, make sure you don't hear screaming first, that's feeding."

"YES! Thank you Bells! I love you!"

I smiled, I knew what he meant. He loved me like a sister.

"You should stay here tonight. It's Friday, Edward is. You can sleep in the guest room on the far side, it's just above the garage, so it shall be big enough to occupy your self. They'res a KIng in there, some clothes, but I doubt they will fityou, a bathroom, A T.V, Laptop, A couple books, a Radio and an iPod that automatically updates when a new song gets put on itunes, so you should be comftorable But, I do have a date planned that my whole family wants to enjoy, it is only 7, so you can come and hang out with us."

Just then Emmet and Jasper came in grinning like the cat who got the canary, and I knew what went down. Janey had used her power on Demetri. And let Jazz and Emmet tackle him so they could rip him to shreds, so he'd have to get veenomend back togeather.

I threw back my head.

"See, now Jasper, I told you if you make friends with Ale, Felix, Aram even, that's the life you can live!" I said

He chuckled.

"Will do next week." He drawled in that accent

"Emmet, go set the room. Put the strobes on, everything we put in it. Jakey here is joining us." I grinned

He grinned his cheeky grin and ran up the stairs to set up the room.

Alice, Rose anad Edward came down the stairs, and Carlisle alked through the door at the same time as Esme walked from the kitchen with Mushroom Raviolli in one hand, 5 boxes of pizza in another.

The door is right near the entrance to the kitchen, the stairs lead to the kitchen, and vampires HATE food.

The three groups of vampires collided, Edward beingg moved out of the way by the un avoidable by Rose. Mushroom Raviolli splattered all over Rose's white dress, pizza smeered in Alices make up face, and Esme and Carlisle were left in a very, intamint position.

Jake raced over to save the food of pizza, sat down with Edwarad and watched the show with Em and Jazz.

I, being the only stable mature vampire in the house, walked over to my parents.

"Gross,this happens to be a FAMILY date you know." I said, getting my mom off of my dad

I saw Alice and Rose looking disgusted.

I picked up y dear sister Rose, careful not to touch the wretched filth that lay on her dress, and helped my lady Alice.

I gided the two into the large bathroom, that was used for instances such as this. It had a chair to fit each family member in, 7 sinks, a cabinent of soap, shampoo, gel and such, a whole cabinent filled with rags.

I went to go grab the two new sets of clothes that would fit the date better, and brought them in. The two handed me the foul smelling clothes, underwear and all. I went downstairs and threw them in Em's general direction.

When I was back the two had they're clotes on, Rose helped Alice. I grabbed a warm rag, un scented soap and began to clean Alice's face with the unscented soap. It took five rags o get the cheese off. I then moved to Rose, wiping the mushroom raviolli off her arm, off her stomach.

I then grabbed to of they're favorite soaps, for Alice, a mixture of Liliacs and Freesia, for Rose, XXX by play bunny. I found it disgusting, that she liked that scent, but it suited her vampire scent perfectly. I rubbed the soaps on they're bodies, grabbed perfumes for the two of them to compliment they're smells, giving Alice some make up and walked out to change.

I grabbed the clothes that had been strewn across my bed and put them on. I now sported a hot pink cut off no sleeve top with white stars on them, silver chains with crosses and the Cullen Crest hanging from the bottom, how ironic, a cross, the symbol of Jesus, heaven, next to the symbol of a decent, want to be angels vampire family crest. It was a moon, and my charms were a piano, a book and a diploma. Soon, I wold out a wooden wolf on the chain also. Yellow short short athletic shorts with the words "I Love Edward" in the same shade of pink written across the but, and in white the number '1708' was written on my right leg. I had on Yellow Nike's with a Pink Check and white laces . A Philedelphia Phillies hat in the colors that went with my outfit was a top my head. I curled my hair, and put on the perfume that suited me best, Alice said. It smelled of Fressia, Liliac, Roses, Oranges and Evergreen. I loved the scent.

I threw on a necklace that said "Cinderella." with Yellow and Pink letters. Alice had the same one but with the words "Tinker Bell.". Rose sported, you guessed it, Barbie. Emmet had a manlier versoin that said "Ken.". I would get one for Jake that read the words "Beast.". Jasper had one that said "Terrence", Tinks mate. I want to get Edward one that says "Prince Charming.". I really loved them, because we all resemble the charachters we have.

I walked out the door, down the hallway, down the stairs and into the living room. I step down on the last step and I hear 2 gasps, 1 squeal, and 2 cat calls.

Edward and Jake had gasped, Alice had squealed at my necklace and Jazz and Emmy had cat called.

I smiled, and if I were human I would have blushed.

Esme walked in and saw my appearence.

"Oh, Bella darling, you look wonderful. I love that your wearing the chain I made you, our family are really angels." My mother said in pride

"I knew you'd wear it!" Alice squealed

She was wearing an identical outfit, put with light green, teal blue and black. Rose was wearing Red, Black and Gold.

"'Course you did Tinkerbell." I said, grinning

"Damn Bells! I have to say, you look better than Rose!" Emmet said

Rose's jaw dropped open, and I could tell she was jealous.

"Quit your whinin' she's my little sister!" Emmet said to Rose

"Damn, Belly, never thought I'd live to see any of your skin on those legs, and that belly." Jasper drawled

"Hardy har har, quit hittin' on my girl. She's mine." Edward said

Then to me "Bells, you look a beauty."

I smiled at all the compliments.

I looked at Jake. His eyes were wide as saucers and his moth was open.

"um, you look, good." he mumbled

I threw back my head and laughed.

"Em, shall we open the doors to our play room?" I asked

"Yay! No more drama! We're gonna save it for our llamas!" He said, giving us all a cheeky grin, with his dimples showing.

Everyone can tell when Emmet is happy, he has his dimples in his cheeks, he doesn't even have to be smiling. If Jazz is around, he sends that to Jasper, and it's in such large amount, he sends it everywhere, to everyone in the room.

WHich is why everyone laughed at Emm's corny joke. Jazz and Emm are a tag team, making everyone around them happy.

He walked up to me.

"My Lady Bells?" he asked in a Italian accent, holding his arm out to me

I slipped my arm through his and we glided easily up the stairs. As we were going up I felt beautiful green eyes stare at my bottom.

I looked down and flashed a smile. He returned it with hiis crooked smile.

Emmet and I soon reached the dorr. He opened the large french doors that led to our favorite room of the house. He stood on one side, I on the other. Jake passed in, a couple slices of pizza in hand.

I giggled.

"Welcome one, welcome all, to the Floor Piano Battle of love!" Emmet exclaimed

"These are the newest modifications, thanks to Alice's pearl covered back pack" I announced

We walked in, to see that Jake had a table and was up against the controls, so he could press the number that would play.

I walked over to the piano that Edward had chose, across from mom and dad, next to my brothers and sisters.

"Number 101, Jake." I said

It was the new sng I had wrote, it had come to my mind, and I played it sometimes, and Edawrd would fall asleep, so I guess it's Edwards luullaby.

The keys started to light up and I glided along the keys with Edward beside me, hitting the second not if they're were two notes to the melody. We played and played. Esme had so much fun, we were a family like this. Esme loved playing the piano, because it was something I loved to do. In her newborn years, I would play songs by other artists, I hadn't composed yet, and she'd calm down, it would soothe her. I had taught her to play beethoven, and she had gotten her own piano. It was white and had antique finishs to it, it stayed next my own in the great room.

She had a smile on her face, iit was so bright, and she looked bueautiful, happy. This made everyone happy, because she's our mommy and every child just wishes for her child to be happy. I knew then what I would do for my mommy, what we would all do. We'd gather up as much stuff that represented her, her human life and the year that repersented her and make up that cottage a little ways back for her ad Carlisle.

Alice nodded her head, she saw my descision, along with Jasper, he felt my pride, love, and thoughtfullness. I smiled at the two.

We played for five minutes untill the lullaby ended.

"Jake, please, number 1, please?" Esme asked

I smiled at her, with my cheeky grin. That was the first thing I'd written. It was during the days of Rose's change, and she was humming it, so I played it. SHe loved it because it was the first songI'd written and Rose and I had gotten along better when I played it, but hated it because it reminded her of what happened to her precious daughter.

I had put it as number one because it was ni order of the songs I'd composed. I'd taken a year to write most, because I had no inspiration, but these two in particular were of ease. Jake pressed the button and Esme played.

It was like watching a ballet. She glided from key to key, jumping from keys that were far. I was so amazed, she had her eyes closed.

I sat down and watched my mom geet absorbed in the song.

"Bella, are you alright?" Esme's worried voice asked me.

"Yes, your just, you play so well! We need to make that a duet one day mom! I play, you play, Rose hums! It'll be awesome!" I said

"Wow, Bells, emotional, huh?" Jake grinned

"Ph, go stuff your face!" I laughed

We played and played forever, untill Jake and Edward were tired. I walked Jake to his room and kissed him goodnight. I then walked back with Edward to my room, and we lay on my bed,listening to Debussy, My compositions and Adele.

Once he fell to sleep, I walked out, took a little hunt and went back in.

I went to Alice's room, knocked on the door, god knows unfortunantlly, right along with I what they're doing. I did the same with Em and Rose. I walked into Jake's room, and left a note for him, along with Edward.

We walked out of the house and ran to out of hearing range, Em and Rose following, pissed off they're night was ruined.

"Oh, you too, you mate more than new mates!" Alice said, hinting she was annoyed

"Well, what's so important!" Rose argued back

"Our mother stupid!" Jasper said, annoyed at the lust, love, annoyment, confusion and pride, with the last coming from me.

"What? Is someone after mom! I'll kill them!" Emmet boomed, worried about his mom, his favorite besides Rose.

"Well, as I saw her play, I decided we should all do something nice for her and Carlisle, so, you know that cottage that's in that meadow with those intertwining rivers, and all those pretty flowers, well, we shuld fixit up for her, make it look like something from the time she was in, which, with the help of me, and Alice, should be easy, and gather it up with a bunch of stuff from her human past, some stuff from the time she was human, and stuff from when she met Carlisle. I think we should also get a family portrait of all of us Edward and Jake included, and put it in the living room, and I think the two could also help us, like keep her away from there, but I think she won't because she won't hear it. You guys in?" I said

"Hell yeah! Mommy needs some place to kick back in with daddy!" Emmet said, excited

"I'm in, mom does need something nice, and the smile she'll wear will be enough to make up for my lost night with Emmet." Rose said

"You know we're in!" Jazz said

"Good, we start tomorrow morning!" Alice said, rubbing her hands togeather, with that 'I get to redecoraate' smile

I chuckled and hopped on Jaspers back, Alice on Emmet, and we raced. Of course, it had to be Alice, because I read minds, and she see's the future. I felt bad for Rose, she looked sad, that she couldn't play with us. I didn't know for sure because she was blocking me.

"Rose, don't worry, I promise, as soon as Edward gets vampirified,we'll all have a race! Then it'll be fair, cuz I can't get a read on him! Or Jake 'cuz Alice can't see him!" I said, to cheer her up

She cracked a smile, and I knew I got my sister happy, which is my second priority, Edward my first. I smiled back at her as we reached the porch, huggrd her and went back to my love.


	8. The Cottage

Edward woke up and we went downstairs with the family. Esme made him and Jake breakfast, and all us brothers and sisters sat around lazily, I playing with Rose's hair, putting it in a french braid to the side, Alice drawing what the house is going to look like, covering it from Esme with a fashion magazine, Emmet and Jazz playing Halo 3, Carlisle working out his schedule for the week.

"There! Done!" I said, giving Rose two mirrors so she sould look.

"Thanks Bella! It'll look great with my hat!"

"Welcome! HAve fun with Jake's rabbit car!" I waved her off to the garage

I walked over to my love.

"Hi love!" I said happily as I tooka seat next to him.

"Hey my lovely." he said, winking at me

I giggled.

"Oh, my love, my love, I love you!" Jake mimicked

I laughed and turned my head to kiss him on the cheek. I kissed Edward on thee cheek too, but it was full of love, and everyone could tell because they saw our lips turninginto smiles as we closed our eyes and saw the fireworks.

"The first sign of a mate." I mumbled

Esme was smiling at us.

_I'm happy for you my dear. You've been lonely far to long._

"I know, mommy." I said, acting like a five year old

"Where'd you all go off to last night, dear?"

Shit!

"Oh, we wanted to give you and daddy some privacy, as we're the only ones that could hear you."

"Thank you dear, that was sweet of you."

"I know, I know. Stop smothering me before I turn into a vain broad again."

She laughed

"I'm just so happy, I have the most wonderful family in the world, a wonderful husband, and the most beautiful kids in the world, and two new family members! Can you believe it! And they seem to make a difference almost instantly to our family!" she said while dancing around the kitchen

I loved seeing momlike this, all of us do. It's like she has a power, almost like Jaspers, but, she passes an aura around, like if she's feeling perfect, we feel perfect, she's worried, we're all worried, it's like she's the god, she's faith to us, really.

The rest of my family was smiling.

"Jake, Edward, would you come with us to the store?" Alice asked

"Yeah, why? You guys don't eat." Jake said with a mouthful of pancake in his mouth.

"Jacob! Manners!" Esme scolded

He swallowed his food and drinked some milk.

"Sorry Esme." he said

"It's alright my dear."

We all scurried of to the cars, Edward and I jumping in my Austin Vanquish, Rose and Em in they're convertible, Jazz and Alice in her yellow Lamborghini, Emmet on a random motorcycle he found, and I saw it was the Davidson.

Esme waved us off. She was always making sure she got to see al of us before we left the house. Carlisle murmered a "Be good children, have fun." and waved.

"Damn, Bells, you got a great car! I love it!" Edward told me

"Most do." I laughed

"So, you know all about me, but I know nothing about you." he said, flipping on the Radio

"I don't know your favorite color today." I said

"Purple."

"Why?"

"Because, purple means curious, and I'm curious as to why we're going to the store whenyou're stocked up."

"Oh, well, we need to Newton's, As we're going to go 'Camping' this weekend."

"Didn't you hunt when we blood typed on Wedsday?"

"Yes, but we're not going hunting. Everyone but Rose and Em are all going to Volterra, you and Jake included."

"What?"

"Oh, well, my father, blood, is the King of the vampire world, you know the Volturri Rose and Alice told you about?"

"Yeah, he's your dad!"

"Yeah. And Jasper and I are the God and Godess of war. Carlisle was in the Volturri as a brother for quite some time. 10 years, to be exact. So everyone and our mates our going to Volterra."

"Oh, that's cool, will I be staying in a castle?" 

"NO! You and Jake will be in a hotel close to the castle, but you will not step foot into that castle unless they're is a vampire hunting you! They don't drink animals, they drink blood. If you were to go into that castle, and they were to drain you, I would not know what to do with myself! I'd die, Edward! I'd ask my own father to kill me!"

He shuddered, good. Oughta be scared of something!

"No, Bella, no! Don't do that! NEVER! EVEN IF I AM DEAD! DON"T DO IT!" He yelled

"WHY?" I banged my head against the back seat

"Because, if you were to die, juist to join me, whereever I may go, I'd be a monster, and I don't want to be a monster to you."

I chuckled

"Well, in a while, we'll change you, don't worry."

He nodded his head, getting lost in his lullaby. He easily nodded off to sleep.

I smiled at his dreams. Edward would be a shield when he turned human, Alice saw it. He could block out things such as me, Jane, Alec, Aro. I knew I had to keep it from Aro, I knew it. He'd pull the dear niece, join with us, along with your wonderful husband. I knew it would happen.

He was dreaming of me, walking around a castle, in a blood red ball gown, a Tiara with Rubies that said my name, and red 5 inch heels, waving to everyone around me, and I realized I was walking on a white carpet, with red flowers on it, Roses. I looked up to see Jake standing at Edward's side with Alice walking ahead of me, and Marcus and Carlisle were at my sides. He was smiling so bright. Jake was looking at us, giving me a thumbs up. I was soon up the isle, and my two fathers were giving me up. I was getting married to Edward! His mother and father were smiling, and Esme was smiling and crying. Emmet was walking around with a reporters hat that read "The Bride's Brother" andIcould see him video taping it.

He wanted to get married to me. _He_ wanted to get married to _me_. Crazy lunatic! But htis is so fun! He and I are going to get married! But not like that! No! I'd wear a nice white dress to circulate around the time I was born,the carpet would be red with Freesia around it, his mother and father would probally be crying, because to lose someone as great as Edwdard, they'd be bawling. It would be Jake and Emmet onEdward's side, and Alice would be standing infont of me with Leah leading the way. Seth would be the ring bear, of course, and the La Push pack would be there, of course, to watch over everyone, Sam would be sitting in the back with the serious look on his face, he'd be talking to us about the treaty.

I knew it would look like that.

I drove and we all parked at Newtons. Everyone parked and got out.

"Edward, wake up." I said lightly

He opened his eyes.

"Hey, you didn't see that, right, love?"

I did, and I loved it! But not now, of course! We've only been dating for a day, Edward! Maybe after we both graduate, that's a year, getting engaged about, say, 5 weeksbefore, we'll have already planned it! Alright, we'll invite, Tanya, Kate, Irina, Elazor, Carmen, Marcus, Aro, Cauius, Jane, Heidi, The Pack, YOur family, and you're friends from Pheonex! We'll have so much fun love! We'll dance around, and then, from there, we'll go to our new home, because we'd have to move on, andyou'd keep up with your mother and father, your uncles and aunts, by phone! Oh, love!"

He smiled.

"You have everything planned out, don't you?"

I nodded my head

"Life gets boring when your a mind reader and you live with a phscic."

He chucled.

We got out, and everyone was smiling.

"Alright, so the REAL reason we brought you knuckle heads out." Emmet said

"Is because, we're going to do something nice for mom and dad!" Alice cheered

"We're going to fix up this house by in the field, make it look all old, from when our mother was born." Rose said

"ANd we're going to gather up stuff from her human life, stuff from the years she was human, stuff from when she and Carlisle married, and stuff from where she was born." I said

"And, this idea needs all of us, her birthday is in two weeks, so we have to get it done by then, so Edward and Jake are going to search stuff on the internet, as they don't have our fast pretenses, sorry Jake, but you in human aren't fast enough, but you will be helping more than us, trust us. Edward, you need to help keep mom and dad at bay, such as telling them there's some bear problems in Canada."

They noded they're heads, and we bought random stuff that we bought every week, and went back to the house. Edward and Jake went about searching the internet. With Alice's help, we knew what to get, so Alice, Jasper and Rose went about buying our hardware.

Leaving my brother and I to clean up the woods around us.

"Em, your not gonna break my home while we're away, right?" I asked, grabbing a rusty broom from inside the cabbin, and sweeping the leaves away.

He chuckled

"I don't know! YES!" he laughed

"Okay, just don't touch my piano."

"Alright, and I won't play with fire either Bee."

"Good."

We were laughing at this point.

I swept a large area and it revealed the soil. It was rich, full of nutrients.

"Meybe weshould plant flowers."

"Yeah, that'd be cool. Mommy loves gardening. Maybe, Rose's and Liliacs, Rose said that's what mommy's perfume smells like."

"Yeah, that'll be good, Alice did have flowers in her drawing."

Just then we smelt grizzlies.

"Thirst?" I asked him as he licked his lips

He nodded his head.

"I can fit a little in. Let's go!"

We ran, racing each other. Soon we found the Mama bears. They let out a roar.

Emmet went about circling the bears.

"Ain't your momma's ever tell ya to be scared of the sexy humans?" he asked as he faked a pounce

"Come on, be nice." A voice sounded, that wasn't ours

I turned to see my Janey!

"JANEY!" I said as I ran over to her

"I missed you too, sister." she said

"Jane." Em nodded his head

"So, what's this I hear about you catching the hearts of a human and a shifter?"

"A big, confusing love story!" Emmet laughed

"Actually, Jake is one of my best friends, and Edward and I have been going steady for a day and a half."

"Oh, aren't you so matter of fact. I just swung by to tell you I'll see you this weekend. Marcus is throwing a big homecoming for you all. So, we have your cloaks and gowns in your rooms. I understand your human and shifter are soming?"

"Yes, but they will be staying in the outskirts of the castle in a hotel. It would hurt to much to be away from my best men."

She giggled.

"Very well, It'll be so much fun! I cannot wait to meet him! HE'LL be an interesting immortal."

"You'll meet him before then, silly! Our wedding!"

"He's already engaged you?"

"No, we haven't even had a first kiss!"

"Oh, well, I will see you at the ball. We must keep Demetri in that rat hholle of a room now a days. Aro is worried."

"I am too, I am too. I hope he will get out of his rut and realize Gionna and him are mates, she sure has realized it!"

"Good bye sister, Emmet." she said and turned around, leaving

We got back to work. I went about cleaning the inside, it smelt wretched. I found a few things Esme would like,like rings, and such.

Em and Jazz knocked down the house and threw it in a dumpster a little ways back.

We got to work, and the house was soon done, and I must say, it looks just like the cottage Esme used to live in back when she fell off that tree when she was, what 15?

I smiled and stepped back. It was beautiful.

"We did a good job, guys. Mom'll love it!" I said

Emmet flung his arm around my shoulder, Jasper around my waist, player. And the girls on the other sides of them. I can say, that we probally looked like we were actors in a movie, playing a group of friends.

We walked to the house.

"And to think! We did this in the short time of 8 o clock to 1 in the afternoon!" Alice said as we walked in

Esme and Carlisle were out hunting.

"What have we got so far?" I asked

"Well, I found some pictures in the attic, and with that information found out alot! There's a couple paintings, some furniture, some flowers from the wedding, a whole bunch. And we found pictures of Esme's family and friends, and a picture of Carlisle's home town then, when he met Esme and now." Edward said

"And I found some records and artists from both of they're times." Jake said

"Alright! Jake, print everything you found out, you to Edward. Jake, you have patrols, so meet us later." I said

I walked over to him and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. He returned the favor. He walked out and started to run, phasing mid jump.

We grabbed the printed papers, and split them into groups of three. I erased the history on both computers, and put the albums in my car. Em and Rose took off with Em's jeep, Jazz and Alice with his pick-up, and Edward and I in my own truck.


	9. Italy

This oughtta be so fun and joyous. Not. I got out of school hand and hand with Edward. He moved his hand to my waist. He kissed me lightly on my cheek as he saw the jeep standing there with all our bags in it, and mom and dad. Emmet was driving us there and we'd be having a grand ol' time in the car. Just then I heard the load roar of Jake's bike. He pulled up behind the jeep, tossing his bags in and I saw it then. The new tattoo. Of me. Right next to the one one that said 'Forever' in a huge heart.

I was warmed and embaressed, and confused too? Is it in the meaning of love, bestfriend? Something other? I walked up to him and hugged him.

"What's the big ol' tat for?" I asked

"Trust me, I have no idea! I woke up this morning, and it was there. I would havewoken up if I heard it or felt it." he whined

"Maybe it's a spiritual thing, young Jake." Carlisle said

"Oh, Sam said that Rose and Emmet need to talk to him and Paul tomorrow."

"What for?"

"New fancy treaty."

"Oh, do hop in Jake," Esme said, handing him a tray of brownies

I let the two get in the car and kissed them both on the cheek

"You aren't coming with us?"

"No, it's a sweel day in the water. I'm going for a swim." I said, taking off my shorts and t, revealing my bikini. Alice did the same and we began our fun trip.

"I can't believe we're doing this!" she said

"I know! My dad'll be so happy I'm coming early!"

"So will Aro!"

"Oh yeah, Uncle Aro wants me and Jasper to fight each others Major!"

"I know! It's so pig headed!"

"Assinial!" 

"Well, you won't."

"Sure?"

"Yeah. Your majors love each other like brother and sister, I mean, you ARE major brother and sister."

"Yeah, don't remind me of that."

"I won't anymore, after this." 

"What?" 

"Major has to come out."

"WHAT!" 

"Both. Next month, I don't know why, I just see you and JAsper fighting three at a time, I don't know what they are, who they are or how. I just know it happens."

"Maybe- Maybe those dumb asses come."

"I don't know, really. I've been checking Stephen and Vladimer."

"I know, it's just-"

"You just got him''

"Precisely."

I jumped in the huge ocean that lead to Italy

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"It's, well, it's about... Charlie.'"

"What about Charlie!"

Oh my god, if anything happens to him, Edward will be heart broken!

"HE, um,,this Nomad.."

"A NOMAD KILLED CHARLIE!" 

"NO! NOt Edward's dad.."

"You mean.. Charlie, Charlie Adams, the man who, the man who raped Rose?"

"Yes. Well, a nomad turned him for influincing ROyce, to rape Rose, as punishment."

"NO!"

"Yes. And now he's, found out about us."

"NO!"

"Yes. And he's, he's found Rose."

"NO!"

"Yes. and, he wants her. Back. He believes Rose is his."

"Well, is Emmet?" 

"YEs, Emmet is there, but um.. Charlie has a gift."

"Of what?"

"He can burn people."

"NO! Alright, have the wolf pack with them, keep the town in one building, Um, we'll have Alec and Jane come with us."

"Yes, this is to happen in 5 months."

"We'll be prepared."

"Always."

I saw Italy and the castle, but most of all, I saw my dad. My dad. Marcus Volturri. My dad. Marcus Masen.

"Daddy!" I yelled, swimming faster

Soon I was on land. My dad held a robe out for Alice and I, but Alice was a good minute Behind.

"Issa!" my dad cried

I wrapped my arms around him. His murky orange eyes twinkling down on me. His ancient skin not chalky, but irridescent from a recent hunt, His long blacck hair cut short, curling now. His ancient, ancient smile wide. I wrapped the robe around me and held Alice's out for her.

"Oh, Issa, Demetri is beyond worried abaout you."

"Dad, I am no longer with Demetri, that was centuries ago."

"Issa, must you make me feel so old!"

Alice let out a tinkling laugh.

"You two go catch up, I'll pick up the family at the airport." she said and was off

My father and I held each others handd and ran to the castle. I jumped up to the balcony of my roomand opened the door. Same as always. The two buildings for rooms were across from eeach other, the 'Tour' service a mile south, the Volturri hotel, in which any friends or allies stay, and where Edward and Jacob will stay, then the celebration building, then in the center of it all, the Volturri head quarters, where the throne room and such are.

Aro's floor was the top, which he shares with Sulspicia, the Dad and Didyme, then Caius and Athredona. Then was Jane, below that Alec, because they are basically Aros children, then me, and then the rest of the Royal family. I grabbed a pair of black jeans and grey Tee and wrapped my robe around my self, putting my Tiara on. I'd wear this untill my clothes get here.

"Issa, what do you want to do my darling?" my dad asked

"Dad, I want you to meet Edward." I said

He smiled wide, and his eyes lit up.

"Issa, are you sure darling?"

"Dad, I'm sure. HEIDI! Get my father dressed for meeting the man of my dreams!" I called

With that, they left to go change, and I sat on my bed. I stared at the walls around me. There was a picture of me and Dad with Didyme on the nightstand, and next to it a picture of Carlisle, Esme and I. On my dresser stood a lot of pictures of me and my uncles and aunts. On the walls were probally thousands of pictures of Me, Alice, and Rose, and even more of Jane, Heidi and I. One picture stood out from all the rest, it was when Demetri and I were in love. It showed of picture of him and I on my 5th year here.

I don't know why I kept it, probally because he was my first real boyfriend. Edward is my first love. He always will be. Soon Heidi came in my room.

"Izzy, I have some shoes for you."

"Any slides?"

"Yeah. Here." she said handing me a pair of grey and black ones.

I dropped them on the floor and easily slid them on.

"Izzy, it'll be fine. Demetri is coming up in a minute."

"No, he won't. Why would he be?" 

"Izzy, just give him another chance! I mean, the _'Edward'_ you speak of is _'Human"_

She said Edwards name like it was an insult. I growled. I snarled. I saw red.

"How dare you!" I growled

I lunged. I started fighting her. She fought back, but I knew how to fight. I soon had her in a choking position, that will crack her face. Several tiny cracks appeared, and I threw her across the room. She got up and tackled me to the ground, but I knew what was going to happen. I felt my face morphing.


End file.
